Vivian Gardner
Main Plot Role Vivian considers herself to be the stylish member of Cerberus. She is a partial metamorphamagus. Major Event Participation *Chameleon Dragon mishap & the subsequent burning of Diagon Alley (Something is Wrong is an Understatement) *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past attempted to warn the key players in the upcoming war by visiting and possessing them, so that they would be prepared for what was to come. Those adults who were lured onto the ghost ship in this manner lived how those spirits died, were forced to see those they could not live without dead, and were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit. (Ship of Ghosts) Basics '''Character's Full Name:''' Vivian Elaine Gardner '''Nickname: ''' Viv '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.):''' Latin '''Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning):''' Full of Life '''Why was the character given this name?:''' Vivian is one of the names for the Lady of the Lake in Arthurian Legend '''Does the character like their name?''' Yes '''Eye Color:''' Brown '''Glasses needed?:''' No '''Hair Color & Length:''' Brown, just past her shoulders '''Build & Body Type:''' Curvy '''Skin Tone:''' Medium '''Height:''' 5’ 7” '''Weight:''' 165 '''Birthday:''' September 30 '''Astrological Sign:''' Libra '''Place of Birth:''' Birmingham, England '''Places the Character has lived:''' Outside of Birmingham, London, Hogwarts '''Current residence:''' #67 Birch Ct., London '''Nationality:''' British '''Native Language(s):''' English '''Accent Present? If so what accent?:''' British '''Pets:''' none '''Wand (Wood, core, length, & flexibility):''' Blackthorn & phoenix feather, 10 5/8 inches, springy '''Blood Status:''' Halfblood '''Social Class:''' Lower '''Special Talents/Skills:''' Vivian is a partial Metamorphamagus. She also is a talented dueler. '''Mannerisms or Habits:''' - Flirtatious - Will purposefully say things to make people angry - Has a weakness for weapons and fashion - Tugs on her hair when thinking - Can dish out more than she can take Childhood Background '''Mother:''' Catherine Fuller- muggle- met Vivian’s father at 16, had Vivian a year later. Once Vivian began to show signs of magic, she left. '''Father:''' Calvin Gardner- Pureblood- A fairly sloppy criminal that used his daughter for various schemes. '''Siblings:''' None '''Other Relatives?''' Not that Vivian knows of '''Childhood Friends:''' None '''Relationship with Family Members:''' She has no relationship with her mother, as Catherine left when Vivian was 5. She barely remembers the woman. Vivian considers herself to be her father’s protector, even though Calvin mostly uses his daughter to assist with various crimes. '''Best Memory of Family:''' Christmas morning when she was 8. Santa actually made a visit to her home, filling her stocking with a few little goodies. '''Worst Memory of Family:''' When her father was sent to Azkaban right before she turned 10. She spent the next few months in foster care. '''Family Quirks or Secrets:''' Vivian’s abilities as a metamorphamagus are kept as quiet as possible, so that the Ministry would not find out. As Calvin is a criminal, he has many secrets of his own. '''Important Experiences/Injuries:''' Her mother leaving when she was 5. Frequently warding off the Ministry when they were looking for her father. Spending time in foster care. '''Places Visited as a Child:''' None '''Enemies:''' She was taught to hate all members of law enforcement. '''Hometown Atmosphere:''' She lived outside of town, in a very run-down shack '''Childhood Room Appearance:''' She had a corner of the living room which she partitioned off with quilts as she got older. Schooling '''House:''' Ravenclaw by default. The Sorting Hat wanted to put her in Hufflepuff; she threatened to light it on fire. It then determined Slytherin and Gryffindor would have been too dangerous as alternatives. '''Current Year Level (If Student):''' Graduated '''Favorite Class & Why:''' Defense Against the Dark Arts- she liked learning about curses and such '''Least Favorite & Why Class:''' Potions- it involved staying still, and was boring. '''Clubs?''' No '''Quidditch?''' She wanted to, but couldn’t afford a broom '''Prefect or TA?''' Certainly not; she held the record for Ravenclaw fistfights '''OWL Scores by Class:''' Potions- P Herbology- A Care of Magical Creatures- A Defense Against the Dark Arts- O History of Magic- P Ancient Runes- EE Astronomy- A Charms- O Transfiguration- EE '''NEWT Scores by Class:''' Defense Against the Dark Arts- O Ancient Runes- A Charms- O Transfiguration- EE '''Personality During School:''' Vivian mostly kept to herself, as she was very self-conscious of her family situation. She had the tendency to lash out at her classmates when teased, which landed her many detentions. When her classmates were nice to her, however, she was more than willing to talk their ear off. '''Friends:''' None in particular '''Favorite Professor & Why:''' Professor Collins- Vivian trusted her Head of House because the woman did not treat Vivian differently when her father was arrested. '''Least Favorite Professor & Why:''' Binns- he was so boring [s]Significant experiences during school:[/b] Serving many detentions. Visiting Hogsmeade. The fact that the tables at Hogwarts were always full of food. Catching the potions lab on fire in fourth year. '''Best memory from school:''' Winning a dueling contest '''Worst memory from school:''' When her father was arrested in her fifth year. '''Favorite place in the castle:''' Dueling room '''Favorite place outside the castle:''' the pumpkin patch '''Favorite place in Hogsmeade''' Gladrags- as she could look at all of the pretty clothes '''Least favorite place in the castle:''' The dungeons, as she hated potions so much '''Least favorite place outside the castle:''' the path to Hogsmeade- she always felt like a bit of an outsider because she was rarely with a group '''Least favorite place in Hogsmeade''' The Hogs’ Head- it seemed like the type of place that would get her father in trouble. Adult Background '''Relationship Status/Married?''' Quite Single currently waiting for Everett Tamasine to man up and admit he wants her '''If Married, Dragon Year Married?''' n/a '''Honeymoon Location (If taken):''' n/a '''Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages?''' n/a '''Spouse/Significant Other's Name:''' n/a '''Length of Relationship:''' n/a '''How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse?''' n/a '''Best Memory of Family as an Adult:''' n/a- she has tried to distance herself from her father '''Worst Memory of Family as an Adult:''' Realizing that it was only a matter of time before her father would wind up back in Azkaban '''Enemies:''' She is very skeptical of all Ministry personnel Career '''Career:''' Assistant Manager of The Black Dagger '''Job Description:''' Assist with the general running of the dueling hall; organize & host tournaments and private matches; lead individual training sessions '''Job Satisfaction:''' Vivian loves her job, although she thinks she does not get enough credit because she is a witch '''Coworkers:''' Hadrian Sexton- Boss '''Relationship with Coworkers:''' She does what she has to do. As long as there are no complaints, she figures she is doing alright '''Income Level:''' Low '''Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth?''' Dependant on this job, and whatever extra she makes from Cerberus. '''Previous Careers:''' Waitress at Madame Puddifoots '''Dream Job:''' Paid Shopper '''Will they get it? Why or why not?''' Alas, no. '''Biggest Achievement on the Job:''' Cursing a few rowdy patrons to hell and back at a tournament. She was able to prove to a large portion of the dueling hall’s clientele that she was not a witch to be messed with. '''Worst Foul Up on the Job:''' Having to sneak behind her boss’ back to get the necessary items for the first aid kit. But, as doing so gives her a chance to harass Everett, it’s not so bad. Memorable Quotes "If you don’t have the sense to not get hurt, then you deserve to bleed."- from "Shiny Dangers" "I keep my stilletos for less violent occasions."- from "Cardboard Boxes and Cinderblock Walls" "Modesty might have a place, but it was not Knockturn, that was for certain. “Like a moth to a flame.” She nodded towards the knives she had been admiring earlier. “The more dangerous something is, the more enticing it is.” And, judging by the dim light’s glint off of the blades, those were beautifully lethal. “But, none of us around this part of town are particularly known for our caution, eh?”- from "These Boots are Made for Walking" Friends & Relationships